power_rangers_djcfandomcom-20200214-history
The Villains and the Arachnitor (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 1, The Villains and the Arachnitor. Transcript #1 '''Captain Jake (narrating): '''The Villains and the Arachnitor. (Thunder sounds can be heard.) '''Negaduck: '''It's still not responding! More lightning, now! '''Romeo: '''I'm trying, I'm trying! I must recalculate the switch to more lightning power. '''Negaduck: '''What do you mean "Recalculate"?! '''Romeo: '''Oh, so now you want to get pushy with me? '''Captain Drake: '''That's enough! Both of you stop this arguing! The plan is still going smoothly. Once we bring back this beast, we will tame him so he'll do what we want. '''Negaduck: '''And you're just gonna let him rule the entire world? (there is a short silence) Uh...I mean, under your leadership? '''Captain Drake: '''Of course, my friends... of course. (he and Disney’s Most Dangerous Villains let out evil laughter) Theme Song '''Narrator: '''Not so long ago, Captain Drake, Negaduck and Romeo used their powers to bring back monsters to create misery. Today, the dark cloud has been secretly spreading all over Disney Junior Island. Luckily, a new team of heroes is there to stand in their way. They are... the Power Rangers DJC. Transcript #2 '''Captain Jake: '''Sure is a lovely day. '''Skully: '''Yeah, it is lovely...and boring! I mean we've got nothing to do but watch the animals. '''Cubby: '''Cheer up, Skully! At least something exciting will happen. You know what Kwazii always says. '''Izzy: '''Have faith in yourself and others. (Meanwhile...) '''Captain Drake: '''Would you look at all those waves? '''Romeo: '''Wow. They're more wild than the monster who is struggling to be alive again. '''Negaduck: '''You're telling me, if we just have some more lightning, we would bring him easily... Oof! '''Mechanical Voice: '''Warning! Warning! Switch fully activated. Too much lightning. Circuits overload. '''Romeo (shrieks): '''What did you do?! '''Negaduck (splutters): '''I don't know, maybe turned it on too much. (A monster can be heard groaning.) '''Captain Drake: '''True, true, but it's making more power for our monster. (a monster's evil laughter and snarling are heard) Wait until he's fully charged, then we can shut the machine down. (eighty seconds later) Okay... Now! (The switch is flipped, and the machine shuts down. The monster is now heard breathing, heavily and slowly.) '''Captain Drake: '''Arachnitor, my newest minion, can you hear me? '''Arachnitor (inhales): '''Yes, Master. (exhales) What would you like me to do? (later that same day when people are seen running in horror...) Now, now, there's no need to panic. All I need is this awful city. (destroys some of the town's buildings and lets out an evil chuckle) Just like old times. Destroying the city is like easy as pie. '''Captain Jake: '''Easy as pie, huh? Well let's see if you find this easy as pie. '''Arachnitor (laughs mockingly): '''You knuckleheads can't fool me. Even little kids are scared of monsters. '''Skully: '''We may be kids (and a parrot), but that doesn't mean we can't take you down. '''Arachnitor: '''Bring it on! I'm not afraid of you. '''Kwazii: '''Neither are we. It’s morphin’ time! '''Power Rangers DJC: '''Power Rangers DJC Mode! '''Kwazii (transforms): '''Leader of the Rangers, Power Ranger Red! '''Captain Jake (transforms): '''Speed of the Ranger, Power Ranger Blue! '''Izzy (transforms): '''Strength of the Ranger, Power Ranger Pink! '''Cubby (transforms): '''Courage of the Ranger, Power Ranger Green! '''Skully (transforms): '''Flight of the Ranger, Power Ranger Yellow! '''Power Rangers DJC: '''United as one, together till the end! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts